Gaki (Revised)
GAKI revised by Eric S. Bertish (bertishg@db.erau.edu) Introduction There are more Clans than the 13 of the West. After the destruction of the Second Generation, Caine wandered east into the Land of Nod. Perhaps he was seeking atonement, or just a chance to start over. The reasons do not matter: wherever the First One goes, others are made in his image. The Gaki are one such line. After a lifetime of wandering, Caine came upon the shores of China. His powerful Auspex had led him there, and told him of a lush string of islands in the sea beyond. It also prophecied that the land would raise a civilization that would one day rule the world -- all it needed was the proper leader to set it on its way. Caine was to be that leader. Taking the name Izanagi (He Who Invites), Caine gathered followers from the indigenous peoples of the region. When he was satisfied with their numbers, he led them across the Sea of Japan to the island of Hokkaido. Thus the Ainu, Japan's first people, were formed. Caine was content to rule at first, but soon his loneliness grew. Over several lifetimes he took many wives, but he embraced none of them, not wishing to condemn their souls to the same fate as his own. One wife, however, sensed his loneliness, and sought above all things to release her husband from his melancholy. Over a period of years she pleaded with Caine to embrace her, so that she might be with him and assuage his loneliness forever. After ten years of this, Caine finally relented. So was born the vampire known as Izanami, She Who Is Invited. The inevitable soon happened: Izanami desired children. Caine once again relented to her request, with the condition that she would sire but one childe. She chose a man who history calls Gaki. The proper term is Jiki-Ketsu-Gaki, or 'hungry dead'. It also means 'spoiled child.' Both descriptions were accurate for the Antediluvian, a man who was notorious for his insatiable bloodlust and desire for power, a man who would kill as petulantly as a child in a fit of pique. Legend states the Gaki coveted the power of Caine, and so diablerized his Sire Izanami to better challenge the First. Caine destroyed the upstart whelp without a second thought. It is said that the curse of Gaki, the Hunger That Threatens to Overwhelm, was passed on to his line at this moment. Caine then left for parts unknown, leaving the fledgling Clan to survive on its own without a founder. They organized into familial units that would eventually develop into the Zaibatsus of today. This cooperation during the early days of the Clan is what accounts for its inner strength today. Nickname-Sobriquet Gluttons, although there are endless variations upon the joke about being hungry an hour after eating Oriental: Takeouts, Rice Cakes, Sushi, etc. Appearance Whatever their fashion of choice, Gaki are always impeccably dressed; be it traditional silk kimonos or athletic leisurewear, their appearance is always appropriate to the situation and immaculate. Gaki tend to embrace those who make sure the details are taken care of; here in the West that usually translates to 'control freak' or 'anal-retentive'. Both are correct. Haven Given that space is at a premium in Japan, only the very wealthy can live on large estates, and then only in the country. Many Gaki therefore live in luxury apartments or condominiums within the residential areas of the city. It is in their best interests to stay within close proximity to their food, so many live close to bars, clubs, parks, or places where people frequently gather. Background Above all, competence is prized most by the Gaki. Where a person comes from or what he does for a living is unimportant -- the Gaki make use of any and all resources. What matters most is if said individual works well with others and is productive. Only slackers, people with authority problems, and loners are considered unacceptable for the embrace. Character Creation Gaki tend toward professional or upper-class concepts, such as politicians and businessmen, though middle-class workers and soldiers may be embraced provided they are loyal (every Daimyo needs a few stout Samurai). Social attributes are primary, with secondary an even split between Mental (upper class and professional) and Physical (workers and soldiers). Their natures and Demeanors are complementary and are suited for working smoothly within traditional Japanese society: Conformist, Judge and Traditionalist are the most common. Due to the stratified business system of the Zaibatsus, both Mentor and Resources are common, as are Allies, Contacts, and Influence. Clan Disciplines Auspex, Consumption, Fortitude Weaknesses It is no mere coincidence that the Gaki are known as hungry ghosts. All Gaki must expend two blood points per day, instead of the usual one required of Western Kindred. Additionally, the difficulties in resisting Hunger Frenzy are two levels higher, much like the Brujah. Preferred Paths Many Gaki, especially those recently embraced, still follow the Path of Humanity. However, Japanese versions of the Paths of Harmony and Honorable Accord are acceptable within Gaki society. Many elder Gaki, and those of more ascetic bent, follow the Path of Self-Focus. Also, any of the adapted Dharmas may serve as foil to the Euro-centric paths, contrasting priorities and cultures. Organization The Gaki are organized in Zaibatsus, semi-hereditary commercial consortiums, whose structure is similar to both the Giovanni family structure and the Ventrue tradition of embracing those in ancillary commercial endeavours. The head of a Gaki Zaibatsu is frequently known as Daimyo (Lord) or Oyabun (Grandfather), depending upon if the Elder in question runs his affairs in the manner of Samurai or Ninja, respectively. Regardless of birth, upon embrace the fledgling Gaki is considered to be related by blood; this is quite often literally true, with the Elder controlling the Zaibatsu's fortunes through hand-picked lineages of childer. Clan Prestige Gaining Clan Prestige is very much a matter of honor among Gaki; indeed, to them the words are synonymous. Any action which brings them honor gains them prestige; any action which gains honor for the Zaibatsu gains them much honor. It is to be remembered that in Oriental society, family is placed first before the individual. The Japanese word for duty which cannot be neglected is giri, and giri is essential to Gaki prestige. The greatest duty a Gaki can show is to die in service to his Elder. Quote "You complain of hunger, those of you who do not truly understand the meaning of the word. Pain is nothing. We live with the true Hunger, a thirst which hammers within our souls with all the destructive force of the tsunami. Yet for all its fury, it does not master us; we have mastered it instead. Can the same be said for you?"